Golden Sea
by Blackout0328
Summary: A.U Ancient Greece. Captain Lucia Castellan has always been at the top of the food chain. That is, until she meets an old friend who has turned dark. Can Lucia pull him out of his depression? Or will Kronos win in the end? Fem!Luke/Percy. Inspired by GaleSynch's Chasing Yesterday
1. The Beggining

Perseus Jackson was, by all means, a Pirate Captain. At the age of 13 he had started to create his ship 'Primeordial Ocean '. He finished it when he was 14 and had a Pirate crew when he was 15. He had black hair, sea-green eyes and tan skin. Power roled of the boy in waves, making even the fiercest enemies flinch. His crew consisted of,

Himself

Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, the former being his first mate and both being his cousins

Will Solace, the healer

Thalia Grace, another cousin

Clarrise la Rue

Chris Rodreguez

Katie Gardener, the cook

Conner and Travis Stoll, the twins

Orion Latro, his half-brother and the main gunner

Theseus Latro, the secondary gunner

Lee Fletcher, secondary healer

And Michael Yew

Perseus had completly destroyed every single Captain who had challanged him. All but three. These were Jason Grace, on his ship 'Roman Thunder', Zoe Nightshade on her ship 'The Hunt' and the one who put up the greatest fight of Percy's 18 year old life. Lucia Castellan and her ship 'Princess Andromeda'.

Jason Grace, the blonde haired, blue eyed, slightly shorter idiot had tried to surprise Percy in the night but had no such luck. Percy had a fun time giving him the scar on his lip.

Jason's crew consisted of:

Jason

Reyna Arellano, his first mate

Piper McLean

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque

Leo Valdez

Octavian Legio

Bobby Milan

Dakota Dionus

Ryan Alride

Gwen Sutor

And Andrew Mithia

Zoe Nightshade, the volcanic eyed, black haired maiden had done the same thing as Jason but ended up with a deep scar on her right shoulder for it.

Her crew was:

Zoe Nightshade

Phoebe

Sidney

Atlanta

Suzan

Lily

Celia

Lisa

Holly

And Mia

All their last names were unknown. All but Zoe's.

But Lucia intrigued Percy the most. She had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and was about three inches shorter than Ocean eyed Captain. She was the only girl, no, the only PERSON, who could actualy fight Percy for more than ten minutes. They had never beaten each other, always ending in a draw.

Percy and Lucia had both gotten a fair amount of names from the land people. But the two that stuck the most were The Oceanic Demon (Percy) and Backbiter (Lucia)

Lucia's crew matched Percy's in size and strength but Percy's had more speed. Lucia's crew consisted of:

Lucia Castellan

Ethan Nakamura

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Kalum Ren

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Liam and David Alter

Sam and Dean Vion

Castiel Angelus

Evan Mylon

And Ron Evanhart

Together, Percy and Lucia could rule the sea. But Percy didn't want that. He enjoyed the fighting, the blood, the rush. It was amazing.

But truth be told, Percy was scared of Lucia. Not of her skill with a sword, not her speed, not anything like that. What scared him was the effect she had on him. And that teriffied him. How could he, Perseus Jackson, The Oceanic Demon, be falling for the enemy?! It was impossible. But Percy seemed to do impossible things alot. Lucia used to be Percy's best friend. Before they became captains. Before he left them. Before he lost his sister.

* * *

Lucia Castellan lay on the bed in her cabin, sleeping. But with sleep comes dreams. And from dreams come nightmares.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"Lucia... Sophia isn't coming back to camp." Chiron spoke. A chill ran through Lucia's spine. No, that wasn't possible. Sophie had promised she would come home.

"I... I have to tell Percy." The sea-green eyed demi-god of Posiedon had turned dark after getting to Half-Blood Mountain. After all, his brother had died protecting them.

Lucia knocked on the wooden doo to Percy's cabin. The son of Poseidon had moved it so the back was facing the mountain. When he didn't answer she tried again. Still no answer. Finaly' she shoved the door open and looked inside. He wasn't there.

Lucia turned to leave when a voice spoke, "What?" Lucia whipped around to see Percy lazily lying on his bed.

"Percy... Sophie isn't coming home." Percy starred at her for a moment before a look of rage and pain crossed his face. He pointed to the door, "Please. Get out."

The shroud burning was held later that day. Lucia cried as she delivered her part of the speech by Sophie's empty shroud because the body was never found, nobody notice the lone green eyed boy standing behind cabin three, a lone tear streaking its way down his face.

Proof that the boy had a heart.

_**In Dream Time Skip 3 Weeks**_

Lucia silently wished for the boy to speak up first, like he always did back when they were still a family of four and not two. But she knew death has changed him so just as she was working up the courage to break the suffocating silence, he said, "I'm leaving," and she suddenly regretted ever wishing for him to talk.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"I can't stand this place anymore," he answered. "There's too much painful memories." He continued "I'm planning on looking for you too so we can leave together—"

"Leave?" Lucia interrupted. "We can't leave! This is the only safe place for kids like us—"

"So you aren't coming?" Percy asked darkly, eyes narrowing into a glare at the girl. He was now on his feet. Lucia swallows, slightly scared of what he'd do to her but her pride isn't going to let her stand down and accept things as they are.

Her jaw clenches and so does her fists. "You're going to leave me alone!"

"I gave you a chance to come with me—out of this hellhole and you were the one that rejected me!" Percy yelled back at her and she flinched. He shot her a look of disgust before walking out of the cabin.

Chiron went to her, frowning disapprovingly at the thought of the boy and girl spending time together. But that frown melts when he sets his sight upon Lucia and an empty cabin. The son of Poseidon is gone. Mr.D doesn't care, said he'll come crawling back when he can't fend himself against the monsters outside. It gave Lucia hope so she waited. But he never came back.

It was once _LuciaPercySophiaTyler_. Then when Tyler died and Sophia never returned it was _LuciaPercy_. Now its just _Lucia_.

_**In Dream Time Skip 3 Years**_

"Lucia, there is a ship on the right. What do we do Captain?" Ethan Nakamura asked. Lucia face-palmed, "Blast it!" Ethan nodded and was just about to when the ship lurched dangerously to the left.

Suddenly, Lucia was smashed from behind, crashin into the ground. He voice she never thought she would here again spoke up, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some losers who teamed up think they can be pirates?" Lucia was stunned, "Percy?" She asked. "Shit." Percy cursed getting off of her back. "What are you doing here?" Percy growled. Lucia was taken back at his hostility, "I could ask you the same question."

Percy snarled and drew his sword, pointing it at her, "Leave my territory at once." He hissed. Lucia drew her own sword, sensing a fight. "No." Then she charged.

She cut downwards but Percy blocked it and kicked her stomach, sending her back a few feet. When she looked back up, a sword was at her face, "If I ever see you here again, Lucia, I will kill you. Leave. Me. Alone." He growled at her before jumpping back onto his ship with his crew and sailing into the fog.

'Well' She thought drily, 'Percy seemed well.'

**A.N NEW STORY. DON'T LIKE IT, WELL I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK. TO BAD. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW.**


	2. Heroes and Traitors: Legacies

300 Years Ago Life One

TheSecond Titan War had ended, with victory going to the Olympians yet the price of victory was higher than any the Olympians had or were willing to pay. Numerous demigods, those who felt betrayed and abandoned their godly parents and those who remained loyal, had died in the battle. The Olympians faced betrayals not just from their own children, but from their fellow gods. Many of the minor gods left the Olympians for the Titans. But the greatest betrayal came from Annabeth Chase the 1st, daughter of Athena.

It was revealed that Annabeth had been in league with the Titans the whole time, joining with her crush Luke. The the gods, it seemed at though Annabeth's betrayal had hit Persephone 'Percy' Jackson the hardest, thinking that is why she finaly cracked. But they were so wrong. Never did they know, that her crush, Luke Castellan's death was what finally destroyed her. Added to the fact that she was forced to kill Annabeth, she became sick, falling into a massive depression.

2010, Olympus, N.Y

Percy noticed Luke first. He was laid out in front of her, the floor around him was darkened by a blackened circle of ash. Percy still felt a dull pain in the small of her back but ignored it, the pain in her heart hurt worse.

"Good . . . blade," Luke stumbled through the two words.

Percy cried, a watery smile on her face for a split second. She took his bloody hand in hers and squeezed it.

Annabeth and Grover joined Percy, tears in their eyes.

Luke looked at Annabeth sadly. "You..you knew. I'm sorry...for breaking my promises. You'll always be like a sister to me."

Percy wasn't to sure Annabeth wouldn't like hearing that but she scowled, tears falling freely.

"You'll go to Elysium, you were a hero in the end," she assured and he smiled.

"For a while, I...I have someone to wait for," he said weakly, turning his head back to her. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Percy wasn't to sure if he was answering Annabeth, asking her permission or asking her to try for rebirth with him in the future. She sobbed, he didn't even have to ask.

Luke reached out with his other hand, now charred and ran the fingertips across her face.

"I'm sorry Percy. Did you . . ." Luke coughed, blood leaking from his lips, some splattering on her face and armor. "Did you ever love me?"

"Oh gods," she heard Annabeth mutter and she knew her best friends now understood.

"Always." Percy said, choking on a sob.

He smiled and winced in pain, his hand falling away.

"We can get some help, Apollo, some of his children...nymphs...ambrosia, nectar – something!" Grover exclaimed and Luke chuckled, the chuckle turning into a coughing fit.

He turned his head and a puddle of blood leaked from his mouth onto the floor beside him.

"You're...a great satyr, Grover. But It won't work," he muttered and stared up at Percy. She wiped her tears with her free hand. "Please don't cry Percy."

Luke grinned and the hand she held tightened around hers. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

"I won't, I promise," Percy said, and she saw his eyes loose focus, glaze over and stare at her in empty light. His hand felt loose in her hold and she saw his chest relax, not longer rising or falling sparsely.

"Luke," she cried, leaning over and resiting her head against his chest. She felt as if her world had ended, as if her spirit was being ripped from her body and flayed alive.

"Percy..." Grover started, resting a hand on her shoulder but she just shook it off and continued to cry onto Luke's chest.

"No," she muttered. "Why, how is this worth it?"

Annabeth felt her own sobs trying to escape, she wondered the same thing but she couldn't answer with anything that sounded right. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

Alive that is.

Annabeth drew her dagger, intent on killing the girl that took her love.

"Percy look out!" Nico cried from the doorway. Percy whipped around and stabbed forwards, not caring who she killed, only that after all she had been through, she woudn't be killed like that.

She blincked her tears away and what she saw killed her mentaly. Annabeth had tried to kill her.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war attire, moving in such a way which led the demigods around Luke's body to believe they expected one hell of a battle. What they found was Grover trying to pull a distraught Percy from the broken body of Luke Castellan and a dead Annabeth Chase with a hole in her stomach, her knife in hand lying a few feet away in a position of trying to kill Percy.

"Percy," Poseidon began, his eyes wide at the scene in front of him. "What is this?"

Percy sniffed, letting her friends pull her from Luke but she didn't move far. She turned and face the Olympians. Injured, broken and with red puffy eyes and tear streaked face.

"We need a shroud," Percy spoke, half sobbing. "A shroud for the son of Hermes, Hero of Olympus."

Hermes looked at the girl between her friends, who seemed so torn apart. A look at Aphrodite rose his suspicions, she had a wide eyed look as she stared between Luke and Percy. She looked to be in great pain, but then so did Persephone Jackson.

Right now he couldn't be bothered to figure it out. His son, his favorite son, was dead.

Athena's grey eyes widened in realization of what her daughter had done. Her daughter, her favorite daughter, had tried to kill Poseidon's only good child other than Theseus and was a traitor.

That night, Olympus mourned their loses. And that was life number one.

* * *

150 Years ago Life Two

"PERCY!" The Army of Olympus cried out as I was thrown back a few feet. They would help but Gaea had them all trapped inside earth cacoons.

"Do you see now Perseus? Do you see why you cannot win? Surrender, and I will let them go."

"Percy don't you dare!" Lucia screamed at me. I hung his head, "I'm sorry." I whispered. I turned back to Gaea, "Let them go. You win."

"So," Gaea sneered at me,"You put up an effort son of Poseidon. Much more than these pathetic gods would have, but you have lost all the before me, and I promise your death with be a quick one. Resist, and I will keep you alive for all time in Tartarus, tortured for all of eternity. What say you?"

I looked over to where my friends, my family, were rooted into place by roots of earth. All had defeated looks on their faces.

Lucia, my father and the other Seven where nodding their heads at me, urging me to take the deal, to escape the pain.

They might think it is over, but the battle is never over until your foe is lain before you, or until you are dead.

"I say," I gathering all of my strength for one last attempt at winning this war.

I leapt towards her, Riptide already out of my pocket and in blade form.

I heard gasp from my captured allies, along with some no's being screamed by my loved ones.

Gaea raised her blade with a smile on her face. She had known all along what my answer would be. But I found I didn't care.

This was my world, and she wasn't going to take it away from me.

"No deal."

She never got the chance to reply, my blade piecing right where her heart should be. She stared at me, and I heard the prison's of my allies crumble to dust, and with one final wail, Gaea herself melted back into the ground.

But as she melted, she glared at me and said her last sentace, "If I go, you go with me." Only then did I realize something. Right where my heart should be, a big bloody spot stained my shirt.

I touched it, letting the blood run through my fingers. But I smiled, "Looks like this ones a tie." And then it all went black.

* * *

Present day Life Three

CLANG! The sound of metal hitting metal rung through the area. A boy with sea-green eyes, black hair and tan skin stood on the deck of a boat, arm above his head and a sword digging into his vambrace. The boy spun around, yanking the sword and its owner with him.

Suddenly, the boy stopped and the girl was sent forwards. She turned around but was met with a sword pointed at her throat.

The boy smiled at her, "I win." The girl glared at him, "Fine. But I will beat you next time Percy." She growled at him. Percy smiled at her even more, "You can try Lucia, but it will never happen." Lucia glared at him more before jumping onto her boat and sailing of into the distance.

Percy sighed, Jason would be here to challange him soon. Again. Suddenly, a pure black pegasus landed infront of him, a letter in its mouth.

"Thanks Blackjack." Percy said, taking the letter. He tore it open and read it:

_Perseus Jackson_

_You are invited to the The Olympus Pirate Championship. This tournament will be held on the Olympus Islands._

_You're crew may come as well._

_~Zeus, King of the Gods, God of Thunder and Lightning, Lord of the Sky_

'Huh.' Percy thought. 'This will be fun.'

**A.N AND CUT! HOW DO YOU LIKE? tELL ME EVERYTHING. THE GOOD AND THE BAD. REVIEW!**


	3. Explanations

**OK, SO ONE OF THE REVIEWS SAID THAT THE TIME-LINE WAS CONFUSING. LET ME EXPLAIN. THIS IS PERCY'S AND LUCIA'S (LUKE) THIRD LIFE. IN THE FIRST ONE, PERCY WAS A GIRL WITH A CRUSH ON LUKE. IN THE SECOND ONE, PERCY WAS IN LOVE WITH LUCIA. AND IN THE THIRD ONE, THE ONE THE STORY IS FOCUSING ON THE MOST, PERCY AGAIN LOVES LUCIA. IN THE SECOND LIFE, AGAINST GAEA, LUCIA IS NOT A TRAITOR.**

**PERCY JACKSON IS THE GREAT GRANDSON OF PERCIA JACKSON FROM THE FIRST LIFE. PERCY JACKSON 2 IS THE GREAT GRANDSON OF PERCY JACKSON 1. SAME THING WITH LUCIA, BECAUSE REMEMBER, LUKE WAS LIKE, 23 IN THE LAST OLYMPIAN.**

**IN EACH LIFE, ANNABETH WAS A TRAITOR. ANNABETH WAS ANTHONY IN THE SECOND LIFE AND ANTHONY 2 IN THE THRID (I CALLED HER ANNABETH BY MISTAKE IN CH.1) WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO IS SHOW THAT PERCY AND LUCIA'S LOVE GOES THROUGH ALL THREE LIVES AND THAT WHEN THEY DIE IN THIS ONE (I MIGHT MAKE THEM DIE IN THE END, PROBABLY NOT), THEY WILL GO TO THE ISLANDS OF THE BLESSED.**

**THE REASON FOR NO TECH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HERE IS A BASIC PLOT FOR THE STORY.**

**100 YEARS AGO, THE BLACKOUT HAPPENED. NO MORE TECH, ELECTRICTY, NOTHING.**

**PERCY, JASON, ZOE AND LUCIA ARE EACH PIRATE CAPTAINS. PERCY AND LUCIA USED TO TRAVEL TOGETHER AND BE FRINEDS BUT PERCY'S SISTER, SOPHIA DIED ON A QUEST AND HIS BROTHER, TYLER, DIED LIKE THALIA. BUT HE DIDN'T GET BROUGHT BACK.**

**SO, PERCY LEFT CAMP. YEARS LATER, HE IS A PIRATE CAPTAIN. THE GODS ARE HOSTINGG A CHAMPIONSHIP TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST PIRATE. THE BEST WILL GET A BLESSING FROM WHATEVER GOD OR GODDESS THEY CHOOSE.**

**THE REST IS FOR MY MIND TO KNOW AND FOR YOUR EARS TO FIND OUT. ~BLACKOUT**


End file.
